Neko&bee
by moon.kitty26
Summary: Yoruichi busca restaurar la amistad que tuvo con su joven aprendiz hacia 100 años atrás. Sin embargo su pequeña abejita no es la misma que antes. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

El perfecto orden que la sociedad de almas había logrado mantener durante cientos de años había caído de la noche a la mañana cuando un par de Ryokas atravesaron las barreras del Seireitei, dispuestos a enfrentarse hasta el mejor de los Shinigamis.

Habían triunfado, rescatando a Kuchiki Rukia de su sentencia a muerte, volviendo en contra del Gotei 13 a varios tenientes y capitanes.

Era incompresible como pudieron hacer todo esto sin un castigo, rompiendo todo tipo de reglas.

Cualquier lección que les enseñara el poder de los capitanes del Seireitei habria bastado para detenerlos.

Eso hubiera pensando Soi Fong si no hubiera terminado de su lado...

Por mucho que se había repetido a si misma que ahora ella era la capitana de la 2º división, la responsable de sus hombres y la encargada de imponer respeto ante las normas, al perder a manos de su ex capitana Yoruichi Shihoin, sintió como todo volvía hacia atrás.

No pudo evitar seguirla, sin importar el supuesto odio que guardaba en su corazón, su mente fría y recta o los malos recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza al verla después de cien años.

Pero luego de que todo resultara bien, ella volvió a irse con un simple adiós y una sonrisa.

Soi no se permitió pensar si algún día volvería a verla aquella misma noche.

Se sentía tan confundida, por fin le había demostrado todo su poder, lo mucho que había cambiando sin su ayuda, el rencor que aun guardaba. Pero todos los sentimientos que expreso atraves de su pelea no borraron la sonrisa del rostro de su antigua maestra.

"Yourichi-sama… ¿por qué te has ido?" volvió a preguntarse aferrándose a la almohada intentando no pensar en ella.

Pero más recuerdos despertaban en su pecho, haciendo imposible que durmiera con un corazón latiendo tan fuerte.

Había tantas cosas que quería saber, ¿Dónde había estado?, o ¿Cómo la recordaba?

Era una de esas pocas veces donde se permitía sentir y dolía saber que el fuego que había despertado en su interior, los años volverían apagarlo sin ninguna de esas preguntas resueltas.

Al día siguiente Soi Fong, se prometió pensar solamente en su escuadrón aun si la idea de gastar tan solo un pensamiento en Omaeda le revolviera el estomago.

-¡Todo listo Taicho!- grito su teniente delante de la formación de Shinigamis preparados para el entrenamiento.

La capitana los miro fijamente a cada uno. Parecía que aun le temían con tan solo una mirada, ninguno estaba listo para una verdadera guerra, si es que eso eran los planes de Aizen.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando nadie superaba sus expectativas.

- Me dan vergüenza ¿Listos? ¡Ni siquiera pudieron encontrar a unos inútiles Ryokas! Y eso te incluye a ti Omaeda- replico enojada -¿Acaso se creen dignos de pertenecer bajo mi mando?-

Blandió su zanpakuto y la apunto directo al rostro de su 4º oficial.

- Adelante, quiero ver si su entrenamiento ah servido de algo, ¡Muéstrenme lo que son si me equivoco!

El escuadrón se quedo congelado, ¿Acaso su capitana buscaba pelear contra ellos?

- T-Tai-cho- murmuro Omaeda confundido y temeroso ante la sola idea de ver a Suzumebachi.

- Divídanse, ¡Rápido! –

Sus palabras no fueron mentira, pronto se encontraba cruzando espadas con una entera división.

Todos tenían puntos débiles, quería enseñarselos para volverlos más fuertes, para que no cayeran en manos del enemigo sin dar una buena pelea.

El severo entrenamiento duro toda la tarde, nadie pudo hacerle frente por demasiado tiempo aun llamando a sus zanpakutos.

-¡Protege tu espalda mientras atacas!- grito al 6º oficial mientras este se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Con un rápido movimiento desapareció de su vista en un instante, el Shinigami no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar hasta sentir un golpe seco en su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo rendido.

-El siguiente – ordeno la capitana mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Que dura eres Soi… ¿No ves que nadie sigue en pie?-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa vos, sin creerlo se dio vuelta para verla.

-Y-Yo-Yoruichi-sama…- murmuro nerviosa al ver los ojos dorados de la diosa de la velocidad tan cerca

-¿Eh Yoruichi–sama? ,¿Sigues con esas cosas?- rio su ex capitana divertida- mira lo que has hecho aquí, no creo que alguno de estos hombres sirvan durante un par de días-

Soi miro hacia otro lado avergonzada, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi división – dijo retomando la compostura.

- Je suerte que no eres mi capitana, si no estaría pasando un mal momento si...-

El comentario de su ex maestra no paso desapercibida ante la pelinegra...ella ya no pertenecía al Seireitei.

-¿Que es lo que buscas Yoruichi-sama?- la interrumpió con un tono más severo de lo que buscaba, pero no lo suficiente para intimidar a la morena.

-¿Es que no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga?-

-¿Amiga?..- Soi estuvo a punto de reprochar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que un nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar.

Aun las emociones del día de ayer seguían vivas en su mente. Se sintió de golpe indefensa ante la mirada de la diosa.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, no podía mostrarse tan débil frente a ella.

Sin decirle palabra alguna. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse pero una mano tomo con fuerza su brazo.

-Espera Soi…-

Yourichi dudo de lo que decir al sentir como el cuerpo de su antigua guardiana temblaba ante su agarre.

Realmente no había esperado que se largara a llorar luego de su pelea, pero sabía que la vida de Ichigo y los demás peligraba en el Sokyoku, no podía detenerse a hablar en ese momento.

-Era muy peligroso, Kisuke podía morir y yo no quería que nada malo le pasara a nadie y…- comenzó a soltar a gran velocidad pero Soi se zafo rápido de sus brazos deteniéndola.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, solo necesito estar sola un momento…-

La morena no supo que responder y se quedo quieta mientras observaba a la capitana alejándose una vez más, solto un suspiro largo, y se apoyo sobre uno de los arboles del patio de entrenamiento del gotei13.

Hacía mucho que no entrenaba en aquel lugar con su aprendiz.

Era cierto en que había cambiado, antes era más fácil de tratar, ahora parecía fría y distante.

Alguno de sus subordinados seguían inconscientes en el suelo, otros se levantaban confusos para ir a descansar o en busca de Unohana.

"Soi… debe haber otra forma de acercarme y pedirte perdón" pensó cansada.

No tardo mucho hasta que una sonrisa se poso en su rosto.

A/N: mi primer historia en ff, con tan solo un reviews estoy dispuesta a continuarla, si no..la voy a continuar de todos modos XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared por tercera vez en el día. No la había vuelto a ver desde la última vez.

"Son pasadas las ocho, ya debe haber regresado al mundo humano" pensó sintiéndose decepcionada.

Teniendo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, se había ido sin atreverse a mirarla los ojos y menos escuchar lo que decía.

"Siempre fue muy impaciente, de seguro ahora está con ese traidor..."

Soi se reprendió a si misma por estar distraída mientras terminaba unos informes importantes que el comandante general le había encargado personalmente.

Sería más fácil concentrarse si ese golpeteo se detuviera…

La joven levanto la vista extrañada en busca de aquel sonido pero ante de siquiera identificarlo, la puerta se abrió apenas, dando paso a una sombra. Esta a gran velocidad avanzo hasta llegar a posarse en el escritorio frente a ella.

Soi observo sorprendida como un gato negro la miraba sin apartar sus ojos dorados.

-..¿Eres tu verdad?- pregunto dudosa después de unos segundos, no era la primera vez que la veía transformada de esa forma.

El animal se mantuvo en silencio moviendo su atención a las garras de unas de sus patas, mientras se recostaba sobre los informes.

-¿Yoruichi-sama? , ¿Puedes hablarme? Sé que eres tú…-

Pero el felino lejos de contestar cerró sus ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

-¡No puede dormir ahí! Tengo trabajo que hacer, si no entrego esto hoy, el comándate sabrá que…-

La criatura apenas abrió un ojo perezosamente solo para ver la expresión de desesperación de la joven mientras hablaba.

Era un simple animal, sin embargo la sola idea de que era su ex capitana le impedía echarlo así como así.

- Por favor, tus uñas pueden romperlos y sabes lo estricto que es con esas cosas y...-

Ante sus quejas el gato se levanto y estiro su cuerpo. Bien, no quería que durmiera ahí…por suerte había un lugar mucho más cómodo.

-Yorui…¡No, No!- exclamo avergonzada cuando el felino se hizo un bollo en su regazo

"¿Se volvió a dormir? ¡Lo está haciendo apropósito!" Sabía que en esta forma no podía irse y evitarla.

Una pequeña risa escapo del gato al sentir lo fácil que Soi se podía poner nerviosa

-¡No te rías! ¿Cómo has entrado?-

- ¿Sabes que sería chistoso? Que hubieras estado hablando con un gato de verdad todo este tiempo- rio Yoruichi divertida.

-¡Oh vamos! Contéstame-

-Tranquila estuve por aquí todo el día, por cierto espero que no te importe que haya robado leche de tu heladera-

Las mejillas de Soi se tiñeron de rosa al pensar que su ex capitana había estado hurgando en su habitación.

-Realmente deberías tener un poster o algo ¿Sabes lo que es una tele no? ¿qué haces aquí para divertirte? – protesto Yoruichi - Podrías tener una mascota siquiera, un perro o un gato estarían bien…

La mente de Soi se vio invadida de imágenes de Yourichi como su mascota.

-¡Yo-Yo- n-o podría!- mascullo aun mas roja que antes.

-…O mejor un panel-

-…¿Un panel?-

-¡Sip!-

La pelinegra al entenderlo sonrió al recordar su antiguo apodo.

-Hacía tiempo no veía esa sonrisa- comento distraído el gato mientras bajaba de su regazo en dirección al baño.

Soi se quedo en silencio mirándolo antes de reaccionar.

-¡Espere Yoruichi-sama! No piensa ir en forma de gato ¿verdad?

El felino solo rio mientras cerraba la puerta.

"No me respondió…" pensó la capitana con desesperación.

La sola presencia de Yoruichi en el mismo lugar que ella, haciendo lo mismo que hacia cien años la ponía nerviosa, ¿Por qué la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado ?¿ Por qué se sentía contenta de que este ahí aun en forma de gato…?

Mientras se debatia esto, Yoruichi salió del baño alegre, esta vez con su cuerpo humano

La había extrañado, esa sonrisa que lograba su lealtad eterna no importaba que, una sonrisa que se había obligado a creer que no necesitaba…

-¿Tengo gatitos en la cara? – le llamo la atención la morena moviendo la mano sobre su rostro.

- Lo-lo siento- murmuro Soi avergonzada por haberse quedado mirándola, tratando en vano de enfocar su atención en los informes.

-Ah, te sorprende que este vestida jeje, como siempre te molestó pensé en guardarlas ahí para cuando volviera.

Soi se sintió afortunada de que la haya tenido en cuenta, si se transformara frente a ella en esos momentos hubiera ido a parar al cuidado de Unohana con el resto de su escuadrón.

Distraída no noto que Yoruichi se acerco hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse nerviosa de la cercanía de su ex capitán cuando noto que sus ojos no tenían el brillo de costumbre.

-Sé que es un poco tarde Soi, pero… lo siento- murmuro con una expresión triste acariciando el pelo de su ex aprendiz. Esta cerró los ojos por unos momentos, disfrutando el contacto.

En el fondo lo sabía muy bien, no podía enojarse con la persona más importante para ella, nunca sintió odio verdadero.

-Y… sé que no soy tu capitana, ni líder o mentora pero aun así... realmente quiero ser tu amiga-

Soi abrió los ojos para volver a ver de nuevo su rostro sonriente.

-Yoruichi-sama…-

-¡Hey! Ya no creo que "Yoruichi –sama" corresponda para una amiga-

-¿Yoruichi…-san?- pregunto la joven inquieta.

- Por ahora eso basta-

La morena largo un suspiro de alivio, al saber que estaba todo bien entre ellas.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir, mañana debo regresar al mundo humano y necesito guardar energías, abejita-

Sin decir más, se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación de la capitana.

"Dormir…"

Soi entro de golpe a su habitación para ver como su "amiga" se acostaba sin permiso alguno sobre la cama.

-¡Yoruichi! Es la cama de un capitán del Gotei, tú no puedes…-

- Fuuh Soi, antes era mi cama ¿sabes?…además entran como 12 o 15 gatos por aquí, dormiré a los pies si tanto me odias…- la interrumpió Yoruichi tratando de sonar lo mas ofendida posible.

"¿15...Gatos?"

Soi vio sorprendida como las ropas de su antigua maestra caían al suelo surgiendo de ellas el mismo gato negro de antes.

-¿Mejor Soi-taicho?-

La aludida asintió con la cabeza rendida recordando que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Se retiro dejándola dormir, mientras terminaba sus informes con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Otra vez sería una noche larga. Sabía que la idea de Yoruichi durmiendo en su cama la mantendría despierta un buen rato.

A/N: :3 supongo tendre que continuarla!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

La luz del sol atravesó sin permiso la ventana cayendo sobre su rostro. Obligándola a abrir sus ojos lentamente para comprobar que la mañana había llegado.

Soi se levanto del asiento cansada, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio y su cuerpo le dolía. Noto que las sabanas de su cama estaban sobre su espalda.

"Yoruichi…" pensó contenta mientras iba a su habitación a despertarla, pero su sonrisa decayó al ver que la cama estaba vacía.

No importaba, sabía que era capaz de esperarla cuanto fuese necesario después de anoche.

Tomo un desayuno rápido y se preparo para empezar el día.

Ajustando su uniforme por última vez y con los informes bajo el brazo se dirigió a la oficina de Genryusai Yamamoto.

Luego de entregarlos se dispuso a cumplir deprisa con una inútil tarea, ir a una de esas tontas reuniones de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigamis

No era que no le gustaran, por lo menos ahí podía relajarse un poco antes de volver con su entrenamiento, solo que eran algo ruidosas.

Ni bien llego, encontró al motivo de porque creía eso en la entrada, donde Matsumoto Rangiku le sonreía alegre . Llevaba un montón de telas en su mano y parecía muy ocupada.

-¡Soi-taicho!- la saludo de forma exagerada- rápido hoy es un día especial, esperen a que lo termine y ya verán-

Soi solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza dejando a la teniente en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y entro a la sala.

-Buenos días Soi-taicho – la saludo Isane Kotetsu animada.

-H-hi- murmuro su hermana Kiyone algo asustada al verla.

Lo había olvidado, la estuvo a punto de atacar cuando intentaba huir, si Yoruichi no la hubiera detenedio podría haberla herido en serio.

Pero después de todo, las reglas no podían ser olvidadas tan fáciles para la joven Capitana.

-Buenos días - dijo en un tono neutro tomando asiento al lado de una silenciosa Nemu, la teniente de la extraña doceava división

Isane se sentó frente a ella agotada.

-Uff que día más largo, además de tener que estar curando a los heridos del incidente con los Ryokas, ayer no pararon de llegar hombres malheridos de la nada- suspiro masajeando su hombro.

Soi tocio nerviosa y miro hacia la puerta, donde en ese momento entraba Nanao Ise irritada llevando del brazo a Yachiru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siento la espera nuestra presidenta estaba…jugando- explico mientras se acomodaba los lentes para no perder la compostura.

-¡Miren miren chicas! Les presento a nuestra nueva mascota ¡Nya-nya!- exclamo alegre Yachiru alzando un…gato negro

"Nya…nya" Soi largo una carcajada que resonó en todo el club y tubo que tapar su boca al notar la mirada extrañada de todas las integrantes.

-Lo-lo siento- murmuro avergonzada.

Volvió su vista al gato y noto que estaba atado con una correa que la joven teniente, de la división de Zaraki, sostenía con fuerza.

El pequeño animal la miro con desesperación suplicando ayuda pero Soi estaba muy ocupada tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Lo encontré esta mañana por los techos, Ken-chan dijo que podía conservarlo si no le daba muchos dulces, ¡es muy escurridizo! Quiere escapar todo el tiempo jajá-

Pronto el animal fue pasando de mano en mano recibiendo un montón de mimos y carisias.

-Que gato mas arisco- observo Nanao al ver que movía la cola enojado mientras le acariciaba la oreja.

- Yo creo que es muy lindo – comento Kiyone estirándole los bigotes para molestarlo.

-¿Los gatos negros no dan mala suerte?-

-Jajá no vas a creer en esas cosas ¿o sí? Onee-chan –

El felino fue a su pesar el tema de conversación durante varios minutos hasta que entro la ultima integrante de la asociación.

-¡No saben lo que traigo!- exclamo emocionada Ragniku estirando una vestimenta sobre la mesa -¡Ta-Daa! ¿Que tal me quedo? ¡El nuevo uniforme para mujeres Shinigamis!-

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de toda la sala, mientras lo miraban.

-Es…un vestido- musito Nanao ocultando su expresión con la mano.

-¡Si y miren agregue un buen escote!-

-¡Mat-matsumoto tu no necesitas eso! – mascullo la vicepresidenta escandalizada.

- ¡Ay, vamos! enserio Nanao-chan estoy segura que a Shunsui le encantara verte en esto-

-¡M-me niego rotundamente!

Matsumoto miro al resto de las presentes en busca de apoyo.

-Ni muerta…- coincidió Soi cruzándose de brazo.

- Creo que es muy corto Ragniku-san- intento decir Isane de la forma más amable posible.

- Yo pienso que es… lindo- murmuro Nemu por lo bajo.

-¡Yachiru quiere uno! Y también para el calvito y el rarito –

Esto fue suficiente para elevar la moral de Matsumoto por los aires.

- ¿Lo ven?, ¡Es hermoso por donde se lo mire! Hasta podríamos hacer uno para aquel gato y… ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?-

-¡Es nya-nya! Nuestra nueva mascota- sobresalto la niña balanceando al gato por todos lados.

- Creo que uno para el gato no sería tan mala idea- comento Soi ocultando sus intenciones.

-Definitivamente, yo me encargo… ¿Pero blanco y negro en un gato negro? Mmmh…- dijo Ragniku pensativa.

-¿Qué tal…rosa?- murmuro la pelinegra tratando de sonar casual, Yachiru asintió totalmente a favor.

El gato se giro para darle una mirada asesina que su ex aprendiz respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡De acuerdo! lo hare mientras comemos- sentencio Matsumoto para la pobre Yoruichi.

La pequeña teniente dejo a Soi a cargo del gato, después de todo se necesitan don manos para comer en una bandeja llena de pastelitos. La capitana sintió un gruñido proveniente del estomago de la criatura que mantenía su vista fija en la bandeja.

Tomo uno, conteniendo la sonrisa al pasarlo cerca del rostro del gato y comenzó a comerlo sola.

-¡Auch!- se quejo al sentir unas filosas garras clavarse en su pierna- Yorui… ¡Nya-Nya malo! – se corrigió a tiempo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Ahora no te daré ninguno.

-Lo siento Nya-Nya se lo prometí a Ken-chan-dijo entristecida la presidenta pero sin dejar de meterse más pastelitos en su boca.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. El gato pretendió dormir para tener unos segundos de paz… pero la calma duro tan solo unos minutos.

De pronto se sintió atrapada entre las Shinigamis que solo le dieron tiempo a ver como una cruel Matsumoto le ponía a la fuerza un trajesito rosa.

-Awww que tierno - sonrío Isane sin soltarla.

-Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo esta vez Matsumoto- asintió Nanao.

-Jeje... y aquí va el moño ¡auuww!- grito Ragniku mientras los dientes de Yoruichi se clavaban con fuerza de su mano.

La teniente soltó el gato, asustada. Era ahora o nunca, el titulo de la diosa de la velocidad volvió a imponerse cuando el gato corrió por su vida lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitían.

-¡NYA-NYA!- grito Yachiru al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila ya volverá- la intento calmar Soi, pero ella no se sentía mejor.

Era una lástima que no hubiera podido sacar tan solo una foto….

-¡Me mordió y luego huyo! -exclamo Matsumoto con su mirada encendida fuego- Llámenme en cuanto aparezca, ¡Le tendré preparado más cosas!

Soi solo esperaba que Yoruichi no decidiera irse por otros cien años después de esto.

A/N: Por suerte ya corregí unos errores terribles que había omitido por no revisar antes de subir el fic, gracias por los reviews! Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa con este capítulo :3.

Pienso hacer la historia larga, porque así es como me gusta que sean, prometo subir capítulos por lo menos una vez por semana. + reviews : + capítulos (con + de tres, te regalamos un chocolate O'-'o)

P.D: Debo ser la única persona en todo el mundo que comenzó a ver Bleach hace poco, recién estoy terminando la segunda saga, así que cualquier cosa que no incluya perdón;-;.

Espero que aun haya fans de estos personajes por ahí afuera en ff!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

El resto de la reunión consistió en intentar calmar a la pequeña presidenta.

"Yoruichi va a matarme" pensó Soi divertida, pero después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera metido en esto.

Al terminar se digirió al patio de entrenamiento donde para su sorpresa el escuadrón entero ya estaba practicando a pesar de sus heridas.

Taicho – la saludo el cuarto al mando y se inclino en señal de respeto.

- Veo que han aprendido algo – expreso en tono orgulloso al ver el esfuerzo que ponían sus subordinados, realmente se estaba n convirtiendo en uno de los escuadrones mas fuertes ante el rígido entrenamiento, tal vez se merecían un descanso y….

- Un momento… ¿Dónde diablos esta Oomaeda?-

Ehh …había realizado una importante reserva en…e-n el puesto de ramen y s-se ofreció a ...-

El oficial trago saliva al ver la expresión de su capitana, su teniente era afortunado de no encontrarse cerca de su zanpakuto.

-¡Maldito glotón! Voy a matarlo esta vez…hoy no hay almuerzo para ustedes ¡vamos a entrar hasta la noche! -

Los subordinados no tardaron en arrepintieron de no haberse quedado más tiempo en la paz de la enfermería.

-¡Que alguien traiga a ese vago si quieren que haya cena!-

El entrenamiento fue mucho más duro que el día anterior, los Shinigamis apenas podían moverse al final del día, ni siquiera se sintieron alegres cuando su capitana se retiro sin dar más ordenes.

Ese día Soi decidió volver un poco más temprano a su habitación, algo le decía que encontraría mas diversión allí que castigando a su teniente.

Al entrar, la imagen de Yoruichi solo cubierta con su uniforme entre abierto y una correa enganchada a su cuello la recibió sobre su cama.

- Yo-Yoruichi-sama- exclamo la joven cubriendo su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo pero sin apartar los ojos de su ex capitana.

-¡No me ayudaste!, ¡Sabes que me voy a vengar!- mascullo enfurecida la morena- Ese traje ridículo y-y el…-

Soi la interrumpió poniéndole uno de los pastelitos delante de su rostro.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre – dijo lo más amable que pudo.

Yoruichi se calmo y tomo avergonzada el dulce, comenzó a comerlo indiferente como si no lo disfrutara.

-Gracias…- susurro al ver que Soi había traído más en una bolsa.

-No es nada…solo prométeme que no le dirás a Saraki-

-¡Hey!- gruño ofendida- Deja de divertirte a costa mía, no recordaba que fueras tan mala-

-No lo puedo evitar es que eres muy lin…- Soi se tapo la boca antes de poder decirlo pero su rostro sonrojado la delataba.

-¿Piensas que soy linda Soi?- pregunto la morena curiosa.

La capitana la miro inquieta ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso la diosa del Shumpo?

-… Con un moño tal vez-

El rostro de Yoruichi cambio al recordarlo.

- Argghh ¿Quién diablos era esa niña? No podía escaparme de ella ¡Es el demonio en todas sus formas!

-¿ Yachiru-san? Oh es la teniente de la 13º división-

-Con razón da miedo…- murmuro la diosa deprimida al recordar como estiraba su cola.

-No creo que de miedo Yoruichi-san…-

-Como sea será mejor que vuelva antes de que me atrape otra persona –

Soi bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, no era que Yoruichi pudiera pasarse todo el tiempo con ella después de todo.

-Je ¡Volveré para vengarme!- sonrió mientras le robaba otro pastelitos y desaparecía por la ventana en un segundo, dejando caer sobre ella su uniforme.

Esto animo un poco a Soi, aun si un escalofrió recorría su espalda al pensar de que manera pensaba vengarse.

Realmente la había extrañado mucho.

"Yoruichi… eres hermosa" pensó sin poder borrar el sonrojo de su cara.

A/N: Perdon se que es un poco corto, lo bueno es que ya tengo escrito varios capitulos :D aun no me ataco el dichoso bloqueo de autor , gracias por sus rewiews TuT realmento los aprecio mucho.

P.D: me acabo de dar cuenta lo poco que leo fanfics en español (shame of me xd) - lo voy a cambiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Si bleach me perteneciera habría muchas mas escenas yaoi, por suerte para la mayoría de  
fans, Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Pasaron varios días antes de tener noticias sobre el gato negro en la Asociación de mujeres Shinigamis.

Soi esperaba que su antigua maestra no estuviera realmente molesta con ella.

Deseaba poder comunicarse de alguna forma, para saber si se encontraba bien y sin problemas en aquel extraño mundo, era molesto el no poder hacerlo.

Para su suerte, noticias de Yoruichi llegaron una mañana de forma poco convencional.

Kuchiki Byakuya se presento en su cuartel llevando consigo un sobre arrugado.

- Rukia me pidió que te entregara esto- dijo el capitán de la sexta división con el mismo tono inflexible de siempre- si decides dar una respuesta, puedes encontrarme en los jardines y Soi Fong… solo pienso hacerlo por esta vez.

Soi lo saludo respetuosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mirándola con atención, no tardo en darse cuenta de que no era la letra de Kuchiki Rukia.

Querida Abejita, últimamente estuve muy ocupada por aquí

no pude encontrar tiempo para verte, lo que significa

la perfecta excusa para que vengas a visitarnos a Kisuke y a mí.

Tengo ganas de presentarte a los demás, ¡Sera divertido!

P.D: ¡Ni creas q me olvide de mi venganza! Responde. Yoru-chan

"Yoru-chan…"sonrió la joven al terminar de leerla, estaba claro de que las dos tenían ideas diferentes de lo que era divertirse, en especial si la palabra contenía a Kisuke en ella.

Soi lo pensó varias veces antes de decidir.

No tenía por que aceptar, después de todo ella en el mundo normal pues… ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, no debía ser una buena idea.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si experimentara arrepentimiento al pensar en la respuesta final.

Después de escribirla, se dirigió a los jardines del Seireitei donde encontró fácilmente el poderoso reiatsu del capitán de la sexta división.

-¿Quieres que se la entrega a mi hermana?- pregunto este molesto de ser interrumpido mientras tomaba su te.

-Si por favor –

Kuchiki tomo el sobre y continúo mirando el jardín sin decir más palabras.

¿Habría estado bien negarse a su invitación?

Soi se alejo lentamente dando un paseo por el jardín. Rara vez paseaba por aquí, pero debía admitir que era muy hermoso.

Miro el árbol de cerezos en el centro del jardín y entorno la mirada.

La belleza de sus hojas solo despertaba recuerdos en ella…

"Cuando te volví a ver… mientras caíamos, pensé que nada, ni siquiera el tiempo habían logrado cambiar aquel espíritu que tanto admiraba, poseías una confianza inquebrantable, algo que no podía romper por mucho que envidiase.

Pero en cuanto alenté a que me mostraras tu verdadera fuerza, encontré algo que quisiera que desapareciera en ti, Yoruichi…

No es el poder, no es cuanto yo te pueda alcanzar o superarte, me di cuenta de q ya estabas muy lejos de todo lo que yo era…mis lagrimas no despertaron aquel espíritu en ti…."

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños, y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de aquel jardín.

Llego al patio de entrenamiento sin sorprenderse al encontrarlo vacio, esos vagos aprovechaban al máximo el día de descanso.

Busco el árbol más grande del lugar y comenzó a entrenar frente a él.

Kisuke Urahara, la razón por la que Yoruichi se había ido, fue lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente al golpear al árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

Estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, haciéndole abandonar todas sus posesiones, sus títulos, su vida entera.

¿Acaso era tan importante para Yoruichi que fue capaz de hacerle cortar toda atadura con este mundo?

La idea de que lo era, aun más que ella disturbio sus pensamientos haciendo que arremetiera con rabia contra el árbol más de una vez.

-… Maldición- murmuro al detenerse y ver caer la sangre sobre su mano derecha.

"Yo quería ser quien te protegiera…"

Nuevas Lagrimas cayeron en su rostro impídelo continuar entrenando.

Otra vez Yoruichi la hacía sentir débil, nunca podría cumplir algo de lo que no era capaz de hacer ni con su propio corazón.

Sería un error ir a verla rodeada de aquellas personas.

Dejo su Zanpakuto a un lado y se recostó en la suave hierba observando el cielo.

Aquella promesa, no había significado lo mismo para su antigua maestra.

A los ojos de Yoruichi, Soi solo era….

-Ara, es una pena ensuciar un Haori tan blanco de esa forma-

La pelinegra levanto su mirada sorprendida, la capitana de la cuarta división la miraba con una expresión tranquila a lo lejos.

Soi se incorporo de un salto avergonzada al ver que se acercaba.

-Me extraña ver a uno de los capitanes más poderosos rendido en el suelo, ¿acaso la segunda división no preferiría la muerte antes que eso?-

La muchacha la observo confundida antes de entender sus palabras.

-Es verdad…-musito limpiándose la tierra del uniforme, tratando de mantener la misma expresión que siempre mantenía con el resto de los capitanes.

Espero que no le moleste si atiendo su herida, eh escuchando que soy buena en eso-

Soi suspiro al ver su mano y se la tendió dudosa para que Unohana la tratara con su Kido.

-¿Se podría saber que te ah echo aquel árbol Fong-san?-

La joven alzo la vista para ver el estado deplorable en el que había quedado el árbol entero.

Con amargura pensó que Urahara tampoco le había hecho nada a ella después de todo…

-Solo entrenaba- mintió sintiéndo culpa.

-Espero que su entrenamiento no sea nada personal, el Gotei 13 es famoso por nuestra magnifica conservación de nuestra flora ancestral-

-Lo siento- respondió bajando la mirada como si la reprendiese.

-¡Taicho!- grito su teniente desde lejos corriendo hacia ellas, Unahana le sonrio antes de volver la vista a Soi.

- Sabes Soi Fong, el Kido no puede curar todas las heridas pero estoy segura de que la cuarta división es capaz de...-

-¡Al fin la encuentro! Necesitamos su ayuda, Hinamori se niega a permanecer en su cama, está muy grave para moverse y…- dijo Isane con el aliento entrecortado a la mayor velocidad que pudo.

- Entonces tu llegada es oportuna Isane-san, ¿Podrías terminar de curar la herida de la capitana Soi Fong mientras veo que puedo hacer por nuestra querida paciente? –

Isane asintió enseguida mirando a Soi sorprendida, esta vio por última vez la sonrisa enigmática de la mujer antes de que se fuera.

¿Qué es lo que había tratado decirle?

-¿Te encuentras bien Soi-taicho?- inquirió la otra muchacha tomando su mano preocupada.

Quedaba a la vista que la cuarta división no tenía ningún tipo de pudor al contacto, pero no era el caso de Soi.

-No es nada, ya casi está curado- murmuro al notar que apenas le dolía- eh soportado cosas mil veces peores que un simple rasguño-

-¡Eres tan fuerte Soi-taicho!- le ímpeto la teniente con admiración.

- Ah…claro-

- No ¡Lo digo de verdad!, yo nunca podría haberme enfrentado a esos Ryokas, se que tú podrías habernos protegido sin dudarlo-

- Creo que tiene razón...- pensó Soi sonrojada levantando la vista.

Tal vez ella no era tan débil después de todo, aun podía protegerla…

- Gracias Isane-

La capitana le dedico una sonrisa sincera que rara vez usaba.

No es nada, si pienso algo bueno de alguien simplemente lo digo, cosas como que eres muy bonita o una gran capitana-

"¿Muy bonita, yo?" pensó Soi avergonzada

-¡Deja la mano quieta!, se te puede abrir la herida, ah por cierto ¿Volvió aparecer el gatito?-

Los pensamientos de Soi volvieron a la morena al instante.

- No… aun no ah aparecido-

- Mmph, lo supuse Yachiru no para de venir a la enfermería diciendo que se siente mal, aun si al final solo termina llevándose los dulces para los enfermos, parece triste, recuerdo cuando mi tortuga…

- Soi Fong- interrumpió una voz grave detrás de ellas.

La capitana soltó rápido la mano de los cuidados de Isane y se dio media vuelta.

-Dile tu misma a mi hermana que no pienso ser un vulgar mensajero- dijo Byakuya mucho menos calmado que la vez anterior mientras le tendía otro sobre.

¿Había respondido tan rápido en un día?

Soi abrió el sobre y encontró algo adentro.

-Gracias, espera…creo que esto es para usted-

El capitán se sorprendió al recibir el pequeño paquete que decía "GRACIAS NII-SAN "en el frente.

Al abril extrajo un…conejito blanco en forma de llavero.

Byakuya observo en silencio de cerca el conejo durante varios segundos antes de bajarlo.

-Una sola respuesta y eso es todo Soi Fong – exclamo lo más severo posible volviendo por el mismo lugar de donde había aparecido.

Isane se había quedado mirando donde antes había estado el conejito, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Que-que diablos fue eso?-

- No tengo idea…- respondió Soi apretando el sobre en sus manos.

A/N: acabado de darme cuenta de que mi primer fic es rated M, cuando no suelo escribír cosas por el estilo, la razón? siempre me parece que falta algo en gran parte de los fics de menor rated. Asi que prometo no acobardarme :p!

p.d: mi mano parece no responder sin reviews u.u ( y ya saben lo difícil que es escribir con la mano izquierda) jaja :3!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

-¡Bienvenida Soi-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- festejo Kisuke contento dentro de su tienda.

Soi enmarco una ceja poniendo todo su empeño para calmar sus instintos asesinos sin atreverse a tomar el té que le habían servido.

¿Por qué había aceptado a la primera que Yoruichi insistía?, ¿Qué clase de diversión podía haber entre la capitana de la segunda división y este hombre?

-¿Donde está Yoruichi-sama?- pregunto irritada no esperando estar a solas con él un segundo más.

-Mmmm no lose, ¿acaso tú no sabes todo sobre ella?- rio Urahara escondiendo su sonrisa bajo el abanico.

No se lo iba a hacer fácil ¿Verdad?

Soi se levanto a buscarla pero Kisuke la detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-Espera ¿Piensas estar en el mundo humano sin un gigai? ¿Dónde están las responsabilidades de capitana? –

-Tch-

La joven soltó una maldición al saber que debía darle la razón.

"De todos modos…eres la última persona que puede llegar a decirme eso"

- No te preocupes, tengo varios para prestarte, está el de Bonnie-chan, el de coletas, el de cuernitos…-

- Nee Kisuke solo dale el que te pedí- interrumpió en la habitación Yoruichi divertida.

-¿Ese? Pero no está terminado… tal vez su alma quede perdida para siempre y…-

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo Soi mirándolo con verdadero odio.

-De-de acuerdo ahí lo traigo Soi-Sama!- replico el rubio como si estuviera asustado.

- No le creas, solo dice tonterías- sonrió Yoruichi al verlo salir estrepitosamente.

Soi observo aun más irritada que antes, la forma en la que Yoruichi sonría, ni siquiera era gracioso ¿o sí?.

¿Cuál era la relación que tenían de todos modos?...

-Debería abrirme un negocio de estas cosas, no paran de pedírmelo – protesto Kisuke al traer una perfecta Soi en sus brazos, sentándola en el almohadón donde él había estado segundos antes.

-Lo único chistoso es que uno puede hacer cosas divertidas con ellos.

Dicho esto tomo la mano del gigai y en un rápido movimiento hizo que se metiera un dedo en la nariz.

- Jajaja, hey Soi ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¡Deja de golpearte!-

- ¡Idiota suelta mi gigai!- grito Soi enfurecida golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yoruichi en reír.

- ¿Tu también Yoruichi-sama?- la acuso Soi avergonzada.

-¡Oh vamos Soi es solo un gigai! Relájate-

-¿Ah sí? Entonces déjame jugar con el tuyo si tanto te gusta-

- Je, ¿Así que quieres jugar con el gigai de Yoru-chan?- le murmuro Kisuke sonriéndole de forma extraña.

Las mejillas de Soi se volvieron rojas al instante.

-¡De-déjame el tuyo para que le dé su merecido!-

-¡Pero Soi-sama mi gigai es tan puro e inocente!- rio Urahara mientras intentaba ocultar su cuerpo bajo el abanico.

Yoruichi detuvo el golpe que la capitana estuvo a punto de darle al rostro de su amigo.

-Basta de juegos Soi, solo esta bromeando, ¿Te parece mejor si te llevo a recorrer el mundo humano?-

Soi sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver a esa persona reírse tanto a costa de ella, le molestaba aun más que Yoruichi lo defendiera, y se riera de sus chistes.

"Lo que sea lejos de este hombre"

-...Está bien- murmuro conteniendo su enojo.

Se dirigió a su gigai profiriendo una mirada lúgubre al rubio para que se mantenga en silencio y se introdujo en el cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos y cruce de palabras, Soi se encontró en la calle siguiendo detrás a la morena.

Estaba muy arrepentida, con el orgullo dolido, las palabras de Isane le habían dado coraje para responder que sí, pero ya se habían ido de su mente al ver como ella caminaba sin siquiera darse vuelta para verla.

Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, casi como aburrida, después de todo Kisuke lograba hacerla reír de un modo que Soi no se sentía capaz de hacerlo nunca.

La pelinegra volvió a pensar frustrada en su entrenamiento, pero antes de empezar a sentir un vacio en su pecho, la diosa instantánea se giro para estar cara a cara con ella.

-¡Lo tengo vayamos a un parque de atracciones!-

-¿Un parque?-

Una sonrisa malévola se asomo en el rostro de la morena pero desapareció antes de que Soi pudiera percibirla.

-Je… es como una de esas ferias que se hacen en los días especiales, donde hay puestos donde venden comida y muchos juegos -mintió Yoruichi, bueno no era una mentira del todo.

- De acuerdo- respondió Soi dudosa.

Al llegar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par revisando cada rincón del lugar, estaba lleno de gente y puestos llamativos pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esas construcciones de metal extrañas, de enorme tamaño que se mantenían en constante movimiento.

"Parece una niña" pensó la morena divertida al ver su expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió la joven observando en especial una de ellas que se movía muy rápido similar a un tren.

-Oh jeje, buena elección Soi, empezaremos por esa-

- No, no la elegí…-

- ¡Espero que no hayas comido todavía!-

Antes de que pudiera contentar, Yoruichi ya había corrido a sacar dos tickets.

- Dos para la montaña del infierno por favor-

Soi comenzó a dudar que clase de juego debiera ser para tener ese nombre, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Yoruichi la arrastro toda la fila hasta sentarse en uno de los carros del juego.

¿Qué habían sido esos gritos que había escuchado todo el camino?

La muchacha empezó a sentir como su respiración se volvía agitada mientras el carro subía lentamente sobre los tubos de metal.

Una vez arriba, el cosquilleo en sus piernas al ver hacia abajo empero, al sentir que su cuerpo se podía caer sin protección alguna y se aferro con fuerza al grueso amarre que la sostenía.

En ese momento no pudo evitar dedicarle una expresión de pánico a su ex maestra en busca de apoyo.

-¡No me digas que una capitana del Gotei le teme a un simple juego! Jaja-

Pero la risa de Yoruichi murió en su boca al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga.

Sintiéndose culpable, tomo su mano con fuerza y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Soi tubo tan solo un segundo de notar como la mano de la morena entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos cuando de pronto el carro cayó por completo hacia abajo con una velocidad comparable a la de la diosa.

Lo que tan solo duro un minuto fue una tortura para la capitana, Yoruichi se sintió afortunada al ver los ojos cerrados de su acompañante y pensar que sería la única que escucharía a la capitana Soi Fong gritar de esa forma alguna vez en la vida.

La atracción se detuvo de golpe en el andén y Soi largo un suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

El infierno había terminado.

Se levanto del juego, mareada y con el rostro en blanco, comprendiendo al fin la pregunta de si había comido o no.

-¡Awww volvamos otra vez! - dijo Yoruichi emocionada- Jeje casi rompiste mi mano allá arriba-

Soi se ruborizo al ver que seguían agarradas de la mano, pretendió soltarse pero la morena la apretó con más fuerza.

-Está bien, ya término- la calmo agitando su brazo suavemente para que comenzara a caminar.

- De hecho… fue divertido- admitió bajando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo.

Su ex capitana le sonrió y comenzó a llevarla otra vez hacia otro juego.

…

-¡Vamos Soi a la cabeza! Ahí lo tienes ¡vamos dispara! tu puedes- la alentó la morena mientras apuntaba el rifle contra el conejito saltando.

¡Bang!

-¿Cómo diablos hiciste para dispararle al dueño? ni siquiera estaba cerca del blanco…- le cuestiono Yoruichi mientras caminaban.

- Me estabas gritando en el oído, me pusiste nerviosa ¿Qué esperabas? – se defendió la capitana.

- Igual, pienso que no tendrías que haberte disculpado comprando un peluche.

-No… era lo menos que podía hacer- mintió aferrándose al gato negro de felpa con vergüenza.

Se siguieron subiendo a más y más juegos toda la tarde.

Pronto Soi se encontró riendo más de lo q había esperado, estaba feliz de que Yoruichi le son riera de esa forma, en el fondo algo le decía que no había sido tan mala idea ir al mundo humano, si eso significa poder verla.

A/N:Acontinuacion ahi un mensaje mas largo que la historia! abstenerce gente que no dejo mensajitos! XD

(pueden dejar uno y volver a aqui ;o)

Espero que no encuentren estos dos capítulos un poco OC, los dividí en dos partes para que no fuera muy largo.

La historia no va a transcurrir en el mundo humano (o por lo menos esos son mis planes)

A partir del capítulo nueve, pienso cambiar mi forma de escribir un poco, incluyendo otros géneros a la historia.

Las razones por las que voy hacer esto es para probarme como autora, pero no temáis! no voy a perder el rumbo de mi historia volviéndola gore o algo por el estilo XD.

P.D: y yo que esperaba tan solo uno;-; muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D vi que todos incluyen la misma palabra jaja y si pienso continuarla!, tengo escrito hasta mmm el capitulo 12 o 13.

Cualquier cosa que quisieran que cambie o agregue solo mándenme un pm! todavía no decidí sobre que otros personajes debería escribir un fic . ahí tantos!

p.d2 ( la venganza de la primer p.d?): ojala no haya ningún problema con la forma en la que escribo algunas palabras, se que algunos términos cambian dependiendo del país. Trato de hacerlo lo más neutro posible :3


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentía muy feliz, aun si pensaba que los seres humanos inventaban cosas locas como Urahara, estaba feliz por estar a su lado.

Teniendo una escusa para agarrar su mano, o permitiendo que su corazón saltara cuando le sonreía.

Subieron al último juego ignorando las protestas de Yoruichi, de lo aburrido que era , la vuelta al mundo.

La góndola comenzó a subir lentamente alejándose de apoco del suelo.

Tal vez era la altura en la que se encontraba, la visión que podía tener de los seres humanos desde arriba o incluso la sonrisa de la morena, hicieron que Soi comenzara a darse cuenta el por qué se había sentido mal todos aquellos años.

Era verdad que con la partida de Yoruichi, su escolta se había liberado de todo cargo, de ser súbdita de una familia noble y de tener que dar su vida en pos de una causa ajena a sus deseos. Había sido libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que la había encerrado durante 100 años, en la sombra de alguien que odiaba, volviéndose más fuerte día y día para llegar a ser la mejor.

Entrenando al lado de un odioso teniente y un escuadrón que le temía, sin descanso.

Convirtiéndose en la líder de la división dos y comandante de las fuerzas especiales…que no hacían más que encerrarla aun más en las reglas que dictaron toda vida.

Solo para estar a la altura de aquella única persona….que la hizo sentir libre.

-Gracias- murmuro Soi tratando de no volver a llorar frente a ella.

Para Yoruichi fue una gran sorpresa ver a su amiga conteniendo el llanto cuando parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Otra vez su pequeña abejita soltaba las lágrimas que hacían que su corazón se (ahogara en su pecho).

No sabía qué hacer o que decirle sin conocer lo que le pasaba, solo se le podía ocurrir una cosa para calmarla.

La tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerzas.

Por suerte estaban solas en la cabina, si no Soi no se hubiera permitido llorar en el hombro de su antigua maestra. ¡No! Yoruichi ya no era su maestra, ni su capitana, ni su líder.

No había títulos en su mente, solo era ella.

Te extrañe- le susurro al oído esperando que sus lagrimas dejaran de salir.

Yoruichi miro sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y le beso la frente sonriendo entristecida.

Se sentía culpable, en el fondo lo sabia ahora que realizaba lo importante que había sido para la joven.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente y miro por la ventana para averiguar si estaban en el punto más alto.

-Sabes esta no es la primera vez que vengo aquí-.

La pelinegra alzo la vista curiosa al escuchar esto.

-Fue con Ichigo y los demás, fue divertido aun si eran muy ruidosos, terminamos aquí y resulto ser el juego más aburrido de todo el parque hasta que Inoue conto algo ridículo, algo sobre que en el punto más alto uno puede dar una promesa o deseo y este se hace realidad…luego siguió con la anécdota de unos luchadores- rio sacándole un mecho de pelo de la cara.

- Recuerdo que Rukia murmuro por lo bajo su promesa e Ichigo dijo que los iba a proteger a todos aun si no sacaba los ojos de ella-

Soi la miro confundida, ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto?

-En ese momento pensé que era algo ridículo que hacían los adolecentes pero tal vez aquí… pueda prometer…que estaremos juntas por siempre ¿Puedes… creerme?-

No era mentira, podía sentirlo, la primera vez que escucho esas palabras Yoruichi apenas le estaba mirando.

Era tan distinto ahora, Soi le sonrió de la forma más sincera que encontró.

Sabía que estaba abriendo su corazón otra vez haciéndolo aun más frágil.

Una simple duda podría romperlo y si la promesa era falsa de nuevo no podría resistirlo.

Pero Soi Fong aun sintiéndose tan débil… la quería con todas sus fuerza.

- Confió en ti Yoruichi-

-…Sabes que siempre serás como una hermana para mí –

Soi abrió sus de ojos de par en par unos segundos y después calmándose volvió a cerrarlos

-Si…- murmuro dejando que Yoruichi le acariciara la cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón la morena no se aparto de ella hasta que el juego termino y no había rastro de sus lágrimas.

Se sentía bien, dejar unos segundos esa mascara fría y consolar a su pequeña amiga, sacándole sus tristeza y haciéndola sonreír.

No había comparación a los lazos que la unían a Kisuke o a Kukaku.

Desde chica, Soi nunca paro de insistir en protegerla, pero aquí en sus brazos lucia tan frágil que pensó que era ella quien debería hacerlo.

Cuando salieron de ahí, cansadas por la emoción del parque volvieron a la tiene en silencio, la capitana mientras caminaba intento hacer una nota mental de esta vez no lastimar al dueño en vano….

-¡Yoru-chan! ¡Volviste a casa ~! -sonrió Kisuke mostrando todos sus dientes y agitando el abanico de forma exagerada.

- ¡Oh ganaste un gatito, a los niños le encantara esto Jinta, Ururu vengan a verlo!- exclamo sacándole e las manos a una reticente Soi su peluche.

-Sshh jefe están durmiendo- lo reto Tessai con la expresión neutra de siempre.

- Es verdad, los niños tienen que dormir a esta hora ¿Qué haces aun despierta Soi?- le burlo apuntando el abanico de forma acusadora.

-Idiota…- murmuro la muchacha controlando sus nervios.

- Tranquila, solo fue una pequeña broma espero que el paseo no te haya dejado tensa… y ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo todo el día?

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Por qué? espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo a mi gigai, peleando con cualquiera que cruses miradas con tu preciada ¡Yoruichi-sama!

Soi estuvo por saltar ofendida ante el comentario pero esta vez alguien se le adelanto,

Yoruichi golpeo enojada al rubio en la cabeza sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Ya basta!, te estás pasando Kisuke- le grito molesta rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Soi.

- Ya puedes salir del gigai, si quieres- le aconsejo aun molesta.

-S-si- respondió la joven nerviosa ante el repentino movimiento protector de Yoruichi.

Kisuke se sintió por primera vez ofendido ante Yoruichi.

¿Desde cuándo lo golpeaba por hacer un chiste de esa forma?

Oculto su rostro bajo el sombrero y se quedo en silencio mientras la joven salía del gigai y pretendía que él no existía al dejarlo en brazos de la morena.

Debo volver al Seireitei, Omaeda debe haber dejado sin comer a mi escuadrón entero, y no justamente por el castigo-

Yoruichi rio apoyando la mano en sus hombros.

-¿De enserio no quieres quedarte por esta noche? Nos sobra comida- le sugirió la morena como si ella fuera la dueña.

Soi le dedico una mirada sombría a Urahara.

-No gracias Yoruichi-san, será mejor que regrese-

Kisuke se levanto y la miro sonriendo.

- La puerta a la sociedad de almas ya está abierta, no te olvides de cerrarla, no quiero que salga nada inoportuno de ella.

- Lo sé, no quisiera enfrentarme a criaturas indeseables-

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos alentándose a decir otra cosa.

- Es por aquí, sígueme - interrumpió Yoruichi tomando del brazo a su amiga y abriendo la puerta corrediza para ir a la habitación contigua.

Una vez que entraron se poso en la puerta entreabierta y miro a Kisuke con malhumor.

- Iré a dormir después de que se vaya, y Kisuke… deja de molestarla ¿quieres?-

Dicho deslizo la puerta dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

Tensaii se levanto y tomo el gigai de Soi Fong.

-¿Lo pongo con los demás jefe?-

Kisuke giro la vista al gigai pensativo.

-Espera un segundo-

Tomo algo entre su vestimenta y lo acerco al rostro del gigai.

- Listo mucho mejor- murmuro mientras se levantaba para irse en silencio.

"Jefe…"pensó Tensaii al ver el bigote hecho con marcador permanente sobre los labios de la capitana muy similar al suyo.

"¿Acaso esta celoso?".

A/N:Fluffy capi!, recién voy por el relleno del nuevo capitán ;-;, me di tiempo para ver las primeras películas y las ovas(pobre Soi en el ending de la segunda)

Admito que Kisuke es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me gusta mucho su forma de actuar y de hablar ^^(pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta con este personaje cuando escribo los pensamientos de Soi XD)

P.d: y la autora en lo más alto de la rueda grito!: prometo q por sus Reviews subo un fanart~! ( escribir en el teclado se me hizo fácil, espero que no me cueste aprender a dibujar con la mano izquierda ;-;)


End file.
